


Ka-ching!

by aschente (kadotoriku)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Con Artists, Gambling, Gangs, Gen, Hacking, Manipulation, One Shot Collection, Self-Indulgent, no beta we die like men, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadotoriku/pseuds/aschente
Summary: Baekhyun's current target is the Heir to L Int. Corporation.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 8





	Ka-ching!

" _Think you can get us in the VIP area, Baek-ah?_ "

Byun Baekhyun sits on an incredibly comfortable velvet couch in the lounge area of the SM Casino, leisurely flipping through a make-up magazine. He raises an impeccably trimmed eyebrow at a security camera. " _Course_ , hyung," he drawls into his earpiece, "just give me the name and details. Now, I'm not complaining or anything, but I could _really_ use some eye candy to stare at—"

A groan from the other end of his earpiece cuts him off, Baekhyun’s sure it was Jongdae. " _We came here to gamble and steal shit, not have one-night stands with strangers you'll pickpocket_."

"Let me live a little, Chenchen. It's not like you have to _join_ , you can always watch," the conman suggests, wiggling his eyebrows at the camera trailed on him.

Minseok lets out a chuckle that muffles Jongdae's outraged noise of protest. " _Back to business, your target's an heir to a really fancy corporation, L Int. Corp.... Right-handed. Hobbies include cycling, golf, and acting. Ah, he likes sushi, funk music, and Pirates of the Caribbean. I have his phone numbers, addresses, and other details archived in your phone in the case you need them. To me, he's pretty nice 'eye candy'. He's the one sitting at the bar in a black suit with dark blue inner shirt, looking at his phone, third seat to the right side_."

( _It never fails to make Baekhyun just a tiny bit uneasy as to how his hyung manages to get information like that and more private information while_ simultaneously _breaking into a high-end encrypted security system, but, hey, he’s not complaining._ )

Mentally going over the description, he lowers the magazine in his hands and scans the bar near the lounge. He needs to see if this heir was _real_ eye candy. "Alright, I see him. Watch and learn, pretty boys. _This_ is how you get free tickets to a VIP only area." Directing a wink towards the security camera, he stands up and saunters towards the bar, making sure to sway his hips to the rhythm of the jazzy music playing in the background.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Kim Junmyeon looks up at him, clearly startled. "No, no, it's not." The heir clears his throat before he gestures to the chair on his left, pocketing his cellphone. "Go ahead."

Baekhyun sits down. "Thank you." He sends a sincere smile to Junmyeon, and is thrilled to get a one in return.

 _That smile could probably cure my acne, holy shit_.

"Pleasure." _If you want, I'd be willing to give you some—_ Baekhyun is quick to banish those unnecessary thoughts. He's a man on a mission, dammit! Though, if the opportunity did arise, he won’t deny himself a little fun, Jongdae be damned. The conman allows his eyes to trail lower, admiring that _rather fine jawline and Adam's apple_ then flickering his eyes to meet Junmyeon's dark ones once more.

Taking the bold approach, Baekhyun coyly licks his lips, shamelessly tilting his head to the side to get a better angle of the view.

 _Business oriented, straightforward, particular about his image based on the way he holds his self: prim and proper_ , he watches the other's subtle movements, _a tactful and merciless man in his company according to the way his eyes are quick to study me; knows his way to negotiate to benefit more of his gains at any costs. He's the son of a CEO and was clearly trained and raised in a strict perfectionist environment. If he wants something, 100% likely that he won't stop until he gets it._

Baekhyun’s pleased to see Junmyeon raise his eyebrow in a competitive manner, more than excited to see how the heir will retaliate with his blatant and forward flirting.

Junmyeon beckons the stationary bartender closer and whispers _just_ loud enough for Baekhyun to hear, "Get me your most expensive white champagne for this lovely gentleman here, put it on my tab, please."

Holy shit, he recalls that the casino's website said that their most luxurious items in the bar is around a few _hundred thousand_ Won. Minseok wasn’t kidding when he said this guy is _loaded_. He wouldn't mind being spoiled for a bit, though, that _is_ one of his favorite parts of his job.

A _warning would've been nice, y'know_ , he mentally dishonors this guy, his family, and all of his damn cows.

Then, Junmyeon abruptly reaches a hand towards him and lightly grips his chin, thumb gently stroking the area below his lips. _This borderline feels like a scene from one of those soap operas Chen likes to watch, I must be living the Y/N life right now_.

Distantly, Jongdae's wolf whistle is picked up by the earpiece.

"So, what's your name, darling?" There’s a glint in Junmyeon's eyes that he’s quick to identify as 'predatory'. _Possessive_.

A coy smile appears on Baekhyun's lips as he shakes his head. _I'll have you wrapped around my finger in no time_. "You first, _sir_."

“I’m Kim Junmyeon, and you are?" _Informal speech, huh. Spicy._

" _Don_." Two can play that game, if this guy can speak in _banmal_ then Baekhyun is more than happy to follow. Establishing a more familial relationship is a nice help. "My name is Lockwood Don, _Junmyeon_."

The bartender quietly leaves his drink in front of him and Junmyeon lets go of his chin, leaning on the counter while holding his own drink. Baekhyun mirrors the other's posture, taking the champagne glass in hand and swishing the container slightly. As the heir holds out his own drink, he gets the message and clinks their beverages together before taking a sip, maintaining eye contact while he’s at it.

"Okay, _Don_ ," Junmyeon doesn’t bother in being subtle at eyeing the slightly exposed part of Baekhyun’s collarbone before studying his face again, "is it your first time here?" His gaze lowers slightly to his lips.

"Mm." Baekhyun nods and takes another sip of the wine, brushing off a stray strand of hair from his ( _flawless_ ) face. "Wanted to experience one of the few casinos non-foreigners could actually enter, so I came here with my sister. She's a Korean citizen while I'm not." Most South Korean casinos actually forbid its country's own citizens from gambling, with only a select few accommodating natives. _Shame_. At least their little trio got to perfect the art of passport and document forging more often.

The interested hum the other lets out made him smile a bit wider. Different people like to hear different things; you just have to study them. Lots of people are attracted to intelligence and this guy isn’t an exception. Others prefer a boisterous comedic loudmouth who could bring up the atmosphere, while some prefer a shy pretty face that‘s curious, experimental, and surprisingly dominant in the bedroom. Small talk and body language is enough for him to find out what buttons to push, what tones to use, and even what personality to change into.

After all, one wrong word in his line of work means a lifetime maximum security prison sentence _if_ he’s lucky.

( _Most of the time, those caught aren't so lucky to walk away in one piece_.)

Baekhyun listens as Junmyeon keeps talking, his voice as smooth as cream, words coming out slow and sensual. He _oozes_ of power and wealth, speaking of how he’s here with friends who went off to gamble and party with some extra cash and recently renewed credit cards. Whenever needed, the conman would nod or add his own commentary and false facts about himself, waiting for the opportunity to arise to pickpocket those special plastic rectangles he needs.

 _Time to kick it up a notch_.

Feeling a bit mischievous and impatient, he nudges Junmyeon's foot with his own, brushing the lower part of their legs against each other. "While I do enjoy the small talk... what do you say we take things a bit _further_ , 'myeon?" He gives the other man a wink, testing the waters a bit.

The heir's half-lidded eyes seem to darken. "Well, aren't you a bit forward, _darling_." His words are decorated with a slow accented drawl as he rests his hand on Baekhyun's thigh, sliding up and down, while his other hand grips the conman's chin once more. As he leans closer, the scent of expensive perfume intoxicates Baekhyun's senses, not at all helping the slight buzz of the wine he just consumed.

Hot breath hovering over the younger's lips, Junmyeon murmurs, "If ever you'd like to stop, just say the word and I'll back off, okay?"

"Same for you," the other leans a bit closer, pleased at the other’s words because the world needs more people that respect boundaries, dammit.

Junmyeon lets out a noise of agreement before Baekhyun takes the lead and comes forward to connect their lips. The conman closes his eyes, hands reaching and groping to grasp onto the lapels of the other's blazer to bring him closer. _He's not that bad of a kisser_ , Baekhyun notes as he straddles Junmyeon’s lap, feeling strong hands move to his lower back.

They pull apart for a brief moment for air, and he momentarily opens his eyes to meet Junmyeon's before they kiss once more, this time with the elder taking the lead. Daring hands lower to the heir's butt, shamelessly groping and roaming around. He smiles into the kiss as the other lets out a growl and retaliates by biting Baekhyun’s lower lower lip.

It’s a give and take. When he feels Junmyeon's pretty fingers rising underneath his shirt, he finds it fair to adjust the cuffs of his own blazer before bringing his hands up to pull on the older's impeccable hair. When he feels a tongue run against the curve of his lips, he’s more than willing to part his mouth and—

_Ring, ding, dong. Ring, ding, dong._

Oh, _yeah_ , he kinda... forgot that he’s on a mission for a moment there. "Sorry." Baekhyun lets out a groan and breaks the kiss, taking out his phone and looking at the contact name.

' _Yeojoo-yah_ ,' the contact name reads.

He lets out a confused noise, innocently sliding off of Junmyeon’s lap and back onto his seat. "I'm sorry, I have to take this. She said she wouldn't call unless it's important." Answering the call and putting the phone to his ear, he’s met with Jongdae's impressively good imitation of a female voice ( _not that he'd admit that it was good, Chen's ego is big enough as it is, arrogant brat_ ). "Joo-yah, what—"

" _Oppa, oppa,_ " Jongdae's sob is painfully realistic and heart-wrenching, loud enough that speaker phone isn’t necessary to get the message across. Baekhyun changes his expression to one of concern, opening his mouth to speak when Chen cuts him off. " _There was this guy, he, he—_ " The conman stands up in alarm when more incoherent crying comes through the line, furrowing his eyebrows in a gesture of concentration.

"Joo-yah, you gotta breathe, where are you?" He nervously runs a hand through his hair. "I'm at the sixth floor, Atrium, in the bar, do you want me to go to you?"

" _Yes, p-please. I'm at the— the, uh, third floor, east wing. I'm hiding in the lounge bathroom._ "

Kicking the bar stool back to its original place under the counter, he sends an apologetic look to Junmyeon. ' _I'm sorry_ ,' he mouths, hastily fixing his disheveled clothes and checking his pockets with his free hand.

The heir purses his lips. "Do you want me to go with you?" he asks, voice low and laced with concern. He hesitantly nods in understanding when Baekhyun shakes his head no.

"Please take care of your sister, I hope she's okay. I know I can't do much but feel free to contact me if you ever need help. My, ahem, _other_ offer still stands as well." Junmyeon bows his head a gesture of good will, hands outstretched and fingers offering a small business card.

Pulling away from the phone and covering its microphone, Baekhyun gives him a small and grateful smile. "Thank you." He takes the business card, quickly skimming through its printing.

_Kim Junmyeon_  
_Heir to L Int. Corporation_  
_396.753.2337_

Quickly pocketing the item in his blazer, the conman rushes to bow before turning on his heel in the direction of the east elevator.

He walks fast with squared shoulders as if he’s been sent to murder Captain America, mumbling half-hearted apologies to those he bumped into as he quickly enters the elevator and leaves when it reached the third floor.

While Junmyeon's number is a nice bonus (despite already knowing it, curtesy of Minseok), the shiny VIP cards he managed to slip into the cuffs of his blazer sleeves are even better. If the heir ever notices the fake replacements proxying as his credit cards or VIP passes, he'll probably do so by the time CBX has ditched the casino with truckloads of cash and a few rounds of drinks.

 _All according to plan_.

**♥ • ♦ • ♣ • ♠**

After blending into a few crowds of people from the security cameras, he takes off into a _different_ direction from the lounge and is pleased at the sight of an empty hallway as he enters the handicap washroom with an inconspicuous 'Out of Order' sign.

"Took you long enough, Baek."

Baekhyun gives Jongdae an offended look, reaching to unfasten the dark brown wig on his head. "Excuse me, I've only been back for five minutes to have a fun time and I honestly am feeling so _attacked_ right now." He discards the bobby pins into a waiting make-up bag and takes the wig off, along with the hair cap.

"Well, you're excused, Baek-ah," Minseok pipes up, perched on top of the closed toilet lid, " _you're_ not the one who had to loop and edit camera feeds and set them to solidify the fact that Lockwood Don is, in fact, a guest at this hotel and casino with his sister."

"Dicks, all of you. _Dicks_ ," Baekhyun emphasizes with a scandalized tone, "not appreciating this _fine_ art." He gestures to his face, looking at his friends through the mirror while applying make-up.

Jongdae snorts, unimpressed. "I mean, we _all_ love dicks here. And if there's someone here that's fine art, it's _me_. I'm just underrated because we use your ugliness as a _distraction_. Red herring, y'get me?" The conman has half a mind to throw the fluffy wig, which he does but his efforts are futile as Chen simply shifts to the right and dodges the projectile, laughing like the mad bastard he is.

"C'mon, Chennie-chennie. We've gotta appreciate Baekhyunnie's success at fooling and pickpocketing the heir to L Int. Corp., not an easy feat."

"Yeah, and, last I recall, _I'm_ the one getting laid, not any of y'all." He puffs out his chest, removing the vibrant blue eye contacts and adding a touch more of eyeliner. "I've got a date to score before the night ends so we better hurry up. Chop, chop, my bitches!" Clapping his hands together, Baekhyun proceeds to slip on a new pair of expensive loafers.

"You're the one we've been waiting for, slowpoke." Jongdae scoffs, picking up their belongings nonetheless and shoving them into Xiumin's open laptop bag.

Taking a step back from the mirror and twisting his body, Baekhyun harrumphs, "Hmph. Save that for the people we're contracted to torture, Chenchen. We've more important matters: how does my ass look in these slacks? The other was a bit tight and hugged my curves but I'm really feeling these." Minseok gives him a thumbs up and Chen lets out a sound of his approval.

"The cameras will cover for us to make it seem like we only just entered the hotel in a crowd." Xiumin takes his bag from Jongdae and slings it over his shoulder. "I made them seem a bit buggy but nothing overly suspicious. For good measure, a few pieces of footage have this mysterious figure whose face can't be identified. All traces of possible theft from Kim Junmyeon-ssi and providing of false family information committed by Lockwood Don-ssi have been erased right around now."

The conman throws his arm around the shortest, handing him and Chen a VIP pass each. "Did I already tell you how much I love you, Kim Minseok?"

"Yah, yah, sure you do, brat."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was supposed to be one big mega long one-shot with an overarching story but I said, "Fuck it, let's wing it". Who needs plotting and realism anyway?
> 
> I started writing this... two years ago? Late 2018, I think? This whole chapter was written way back when, and I only edited it today. It was all in past tense but I prefer writing in present tense nowadays so I've changed it, but please tell me if you see anything weird adkjskljl No beta we die like men, as usual, but if anyone wants to be my beta then hmu please ihhh
> 
> *jazz hands* This is very self-indulgent so, yes, anyway, enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment on your way out.


End file.
